Each server connected to the Internet has associated with it at least one unique Internet protocol (IP) address. The IP address is typically represented by a series of four numbers each separated by a period, such as "192.33.44.1" and is translated into a domain name by a Domain Name Server also known as a domain name service ("DNS"). The DNS is a static, hierarchical name service that maintains a database for resolving host names and IP addresses. For example, the numeric IP address "209.224.235.137" is converted by the DNS into the domain name "CLIC-THRU.COM". This conversion allows users to connect to remote computers by inputting host names as well as IP addresses.
Until recently, only one company, Network Solutions, Inc. (NSI), was charged with allocating and administering DNS. Thus, any entity interested in obtaining a DNS entry had to register with NSI by providing, among other things, a unique alphanumeric sequence (e.g. "CLIC-THRU.COM") which NSI. would associated with an internet protocol (IP) address (e.g. 209.224.235.137). Recently, businesses other that NSI have been permitted to register DNS entries. The invention described herein provides for an alternative to the present DNS schema by using a system which incorporates scanner technology to manage the DNS.
Scanner technology has been used for many years in many contexts. By way of example, scanners are used in supermarkets, with personal computers, and in inventory, manufacturing, and resource control systems. However, scanner technology has not previously been thought of as a means to bridge the gap between static printed media and the "virtual world" of interactivity, which includes the Internet, advertising, entertainment, and electronic commerce.
Printed media have been the primary source of communicating information, including news and advertising information, for centuries. The advent of the Internet over the past few decades has expanded the concept of printed media by making it available in an electronically readable and searchable form and by introducing interactive multi-media capabilities unparalleled by traditional printed media. Unfortunately, many users of printed media do not possess the requisite technical expertise to use the Internet as an efficient source of information. Thus, although almost everyone in the world has access to printed media on a daily basis, only a small percentage of those people possess the requisite technical expertise to use the Internet.
There exists a need for managing a DNS that can link all users of printed media and tangible object media to the "virtual world" and that can deliver desired information to the user without regard to the user's technical expertise, knowledge of IP addresses or domain names. The present invention provides such a method by using scanner technology to bridge the gap between tangible object media, the virtual world of interactivity and the Internet. Moreover, managing a DNS using a system as described herein enables those controlling the tangible object media, such as print media, to enhance their presentation of information to their customers by providing them with a multimedia experience unavailable in traditional printed media.